None
by yamicloudrulz
Summary: Rating to be safe....and mild swearing. New megaman NT warrior show No more lan New Character Read for more info!


Me: Well………….I this is it My very FIRST of many Megaman NT warrior fanfic's…………..man I'm addicted to this show Especially Bass who plays a Key role in this story with protoman and mega man (a little spoiler) Yes Each Chapter is like an episode you are all welcome to send me chapters THEY MUST GO ALONG WITH THE PLOT………..feel free to make your own characters and net navies But enough with his rambling On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the net navies OR Megaman NT warrior just the characters (people) in the story

Episode 1 : Introduction of the Net battlers and story!

It was a Bright sunny day. Almost 5 years Since net battling was banned and almost 20 years since Lan and his friends disappeared. The camera lowers down slowly to a boy about 13 laying under a tree with he hat covering his face. Another boy could be seen running toward him shouting for him to wake up. The Boy Jerked awake.

" Ahhhhh I cant see what happened to the light!" Said the young boy with the hat still over his face

" You moron." The kid took the hat of his face and handed it back. " Guess what's Just happened while you were a sleeping!" The boy was extremely excited

"How should I know I was Sleeping! Jeez this better be good." The boy was rubbing his eyes still tired

" They un banned net battling! But you can only get a navi if you go to sci-lab and talking to the scientist……Another rule is that only People under the age of 16 can get 1 so we need to hurry up and get there so we can get a navi!" The boy started to run down the street

" TJ! Wait up! I'm coming too!" The Kid chased after his friend. Sci-lab was big so it was hard to miss " When did these new rules come out?"

" While you were sleeping numb nuts and thanks ton you I probably missed out on the good navies!" Tj was now panting as he was running you could see the building and you could see other kids running in trying to get there navies.

"We are almost there I can wait to see what navi I get…….What else changed?"

" Jared, You should have been awake I don't have time to tell you them all!…….But ill tell you a few more………You get 5 chips with your navi………….They will be picking your navi for you so it………is completely random…….other than that not much else changed………..Look there's the door!" He led the way up the steps and busted through the main door. As soon as the receptionist saw them she pointed to the room down the hall and started writing something. The two boys rushed down the hall and entered the room.

"Here for a net navi boys?" One of the scientists said laughing a little at them because they are panting.

'Yes…………sir……we……..are….." Jared was try to say other things but they only came out as breathes

"Don't worry we have lots more the all you have to do is fill out these forms" He handed them each a piece of paper. "Is is so we can determine what would be the best navi for you" He smiled as the boys took the papers and scratched down there answers quickly. "Take your time no rush" He laughed a little

"Sorry sir we just really want our navies." Jared handed his paper in first then Tj. The scientist looked over them carefully.

"Hmmm, I think we have the perfect net navies for you boys First let me give you your chips." He stuck his had in a pocket and pulled out 10 chips and handed them 5 each. "Use those chips in net battles." He walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. He reached in a pull out two PETs. He walked over ot the boys and handed them each a PET. "Now do not look at them until you get home you can NEVER let an adult get them….Deal?"

"Deal" said the boys. They thanked the scientist and went to Jared's house and walked up to his room.

"I'm afraid to look at it…….it might suck" Jared said. He Pull the pet out f his backpack and looked at the back of it.

"Well I want to see what I got." Tj reached into his pocket and pulled put the PET……A small voice came out of it and Tj Stared.

"Hey its not polite to stare!" The voice said looking up at TJ

"What's your name?" Tj asked the little blue navi

"Why I'm mega man off course who else is blue?" The little blue navi had an impatient look on his face

"Never heard of you…But my name is Tj I'm your new Netop" The Boy stared at the navi and pulled out his chips "Hey Jared you should look at yours!" he looked up at Jared wandering what he would get.

" Well…………….Okay…….." Jared was Hesitant to look at it. He Slowly turned the PET around and saw a black navi with his cape. "Hi! I'm Jared your net op"

" Yes I can see that. My name is Bass its good to meet you Jared" Bass Grinned looking up a Jared.

That's the end of the first ep No flames RR and feel free to send in your eps!


End file.
